


those two were meant for each other

by sophiasticated



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, F/M, Fanfiction, Fox Miraculous, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, Miraculous Ladybug Week, Peacock Miraculous, Prophecy, Turtle Miraculous, ayeee GUYS I PROMISE THIS WILL BE GOOD, heyyy, ugh idk what to put for the other tags, um, zagheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiasticated/pseuds/sophiasticated
Summary: two words: love square. actually, make that three words: reversed love square. also, chat noir. isn't that enough reason to click on this? enjoy reading xx





	1. nightmares & tutors

**Author's Note:**

> _
> 
> HEY :) my name is Mrs. Noi- Sophia. My name is Sophia. This fic kinda really sucks and is never gonna be popular but whatevs... have fun reading this trash, written by trash itself. <3
> 
> _

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where adrien is a hormonal baby and hawkmoth makes a new fren

“Indeed. It says it in the book.” It was a dark, menacing, rough voice that bounced off the walls that were enveloped in shadows. The walls were caving in, the walls framing the colossal round window; the few rays of sunlight filtering through illuminated the figure standing stiff in the midst of the room. “The more experience, wisdom, and strength you develop in your time with the Miraculous, your powers expand.”

 

“And so as you go on, it is invisibility that will be granted to you.” It wasn’t the per usual that Hawkmoth stood ‘lone in his lair. His companion was female, lurking in the shadows, barely visible. You could make out the golden curls framing her face, a blue-green tinted mask plastered across the eye area. “It could be used well to our advantage.”

 

“Yes, yes.” Hawkmoth smiled with a glint of deviousness flickering in the core of his eyes. “My akumas are not strong enough to fight against two miraculous wielders. The strongest miraculous wielders, even. It is beyond me to go against them in the flesh. But surely, Ladybug and Chat Noir will not stand a chance against _five_ Miraculous holders, hm?”

 

“Five. It would be difficult to obtain even one from the Guardian. We do not even know where-”

 

“I have the location of the Guardian. He dwells right here in Paris.” The purple suited villain gazed beyond his butterfly window. “He holds the fox and the bee, and of course, the turtle. We will find suitable wielders. We will _destroy_ the duo. We will _destroy_ Paris.”

 

Silence hung in the air. The woman hesitated, then spoke. “What are your intentions for the Cat and Ladybug miraculouses?”

 

“That is NONE of your business!” Hawkmoth hissed. “You know that part of it is to reign the world. And you shall have your share of the throne.”

 

“But, Hawkmoth.” She said reluctantly. “There surely must be some other rea-”

 

“Nothing! Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

 

“Now,” Hawkmoth devilishly smirked. “We will assemble a team to go against Chat Noir and Ladybug. It will consist of the fox miraculous, the bee miraculous and her army. My akumas. as well as myself. The turtle, the strongest next to the duo. And-” he strided over to her, stroking her cheeks with the tips of his fingers. “-you, my dear. The peacock.”

 

_

 

That was how her nightmare started.

 

Or, rather, night _mares._ She’d been having them for numerous consecutive days, weeks, _months_ , now… every night there were glimpses, sightings and scenes, of peculiar people in peculiar whereabouts.

 

Needless to say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng forgot the last time she slept through five hours straight without waking up, beads of sweat trailing down the sides of her face as she abruptly snapped awake from her rather disturbing slumber, panting and her breathing ragged.

 

 _That was a run on sentence._ _Don’t forget your grammar, Marinette. Even when you’re having spine-chilling nightmares about your deadly enemy that literally wants to destroy you._ The Ladybug inside of her scolded.

 

She didn’t tell _anyone._ Not even… not even her kwami. Her dreams gnawed at her brain and her well-being, and worst of all, she didn’t even know who to talk to about it. Tikki was the first thing that popped into her head on the first week of nightmares; she _had_ to tell her first and foremost. But she didn’t…she… _didn’t._ Or, she _couldn’t_. Seriously. Marinette tried, she really did, but every time the dreams crossed her mind and she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. Like… something was deliberately holding her back.

 

And that was the seldom reason of Marinette’s strange behavior. The dreams, that really seemed more like visions, gave her an odd phobia of going to sleep, which explained why she slept at midnight and woke upon seeing the slightest sliver of daylight. She’d started fulfilling her responsibilities more often; these nightmares really altered her mental view, as well as her physical. Sleeping less caused dark circles to hug around the bottom of her eyes, and her skin became paler than it already was.

 

_She needed to tell someone._

 

_

 

Marinette blew her bangs out of her face as she scooped up her books into her arm. “I’m leaving the house at seven thirty? Wow, Tikki. It’s a new record!”

 

The tiny red fairy flew out of Marinette’s bag as she giggled. “Marinette, this is great! You’ve been doing your homework, going to school on time… _totally_ not like you. Anything on your mind lately?”

 

Marinette bit her soft lips, eyes dancing around the room. “Hm. I don’t know. There really haven’t been any sort of akuma attacks lately. It’s… strange, Tikki. Usually, there’s an akuma every other day, something like that. Maybe Hawkmoth finally laid off.”

She didn’t _want_ to lie to her kwami. She shouldn’t have to, under any circumstances. Okay, yes, there was this one time she had to hide Tikki’s Oreos. But that was really only because she was eating, like, six tons a day and Marinette feared that the tiny red being would get diabetes.

 

_Could kwamis even get diabetes?_

 

Tikki gave Marinette a small smile. “Don’t speak too soon, Marinette. C’mon, you still have to catch the bus!”

 

_

 

“M-Marinette?” Alya’s eyes widened in complete and utter shock as Marinette walked (no, tripped) into the classroom, with still about fifteen minutes before class officially began. Mrs. Mendeleev was in the room, however, sorting papers at her desk. Most of the class was glued to their smartphones, especially Alya. Marinette cheerily plopped down in her seat next to her very best friend, plastering the widest smile across her face.

 

“Good morning, Alya! Wanna take some time to study before next period’s quiz?” Marinette grinned cheerily as she began to open her textbook. “Ask me about the stages of the Trojan Wa-”

  


“Alright, girl. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Alya  laughed. “This is so not like you. Seriously, Marinette, you’re probably one of the smartest girls I’ve ever met, but you _never_ get here on time. You _never_ do your homework. What’s up with you?”

 

Alya really was a fiery fox, wasn’t she? _Hint hint._ Ha, Marinette was just kidding.

 

“I… I honestly don’t know.” Marinette’s smile vanished . “Just, less distractions, I guess. I, um...” Marinette gulped and leaned in closer to Alya. “I t-think I’m thinking about Adrien. Less, I mean. I just don’t obsess over him as much, I guess.” She lied.

  


“You think this is helping you become more organized?” Alya looked hesitant. “Hm. I totally shipped you and Adrien, but I mean if you’re improving your lifestyle… that’s nice!”

 

“Nice?” Marinette tucked a strand behind her ear. “Yeah, come to think of it, it is kind of nice. He’ll never like me back, anyway. I just… maybe I’ll get over it. Soon. I hope.”

 

“That’s my girl! Don’t worry, there are plenty of fish in the sea.” Alya half smiled. “Hey! I wanted to show you something I saw on my Ladyblog.” she fished her phone out of her bookbag and turned it on, displaying a video on Alya’s famous blog dedicated to the spotted heroine herself.

 

She pressed play. It was the normal akuma fight with Ladybug and Chat Noir, with an akuma named Guerilla. Marinette recalled that Guerilla was a particularly difficult villain to defeat - this mysterious force pushing her back every time Ladybug had attempted to get within twenty feet of him. Ladybug assumed it was a power that the akuma granted the victim, but Tikki had thought otherwise. The kwami sensed a stronger presence in the area, something not entirely familiar with her but all the while intriguing. Tikki was convinced it was a new miraculous wielder, but Marinette knew that was impossible.

 

_“Master Fu has the rest of the Miraculouses, Tikki. That’s impossible.”_

 

But as Alya replayed the scene, Chat’s stupid puns and all - she paused the video and pinched with her two fingers in the corner; zooming in. It was fuzzy, but Marinette was able to make out a blue-suited, most-likely-female figure with a cape - No. Not a cape, but… wings? Large wings, attached to the back of her suit, at about her waist. She had yellow hair, but her face was too blurry to make out.

 

She stood atop a building, her poise graceful yet sinister. However that made sense. “W-who’s that?” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“That’s the thing! I have absolutely no idea. I suppose it’s a new superhero, maybe a new… villain? But… why was she distancing herself? There are way too many questions. I guess we’ll find out in the next attack.”

 

Mrs. Mendeleev startled the class with her shrill voice. “Good morning, students! Today, we will be starting the Unit Two Algebra…”

 

Alya was supposed to put away her phone during class, but it still lay out there, the video streaming as she laid out her books. Marinette caught a glimpse of the bright screen, and there, as the video was coming to an end… she saw something strange near Chat Noir’s hair. It was small, and fuzzy, and he had sneezed as it drifted by him.

 

_A feather._

 

_

 

Adrien Agreste. Being, well, Adrien Agreste.

 

Not Adrien Agreste, _perfect blonde fashion model that sparkles literally everywhere he goes,_ but perhaps more like Adrien Agreste, _the civilian form of Chat Noir who’s exactly like the black suited superheroine except less flirtatious and more awkward._

 

Okay, “exactly like the black suited superheroine” was a complete overstatement. From a view, as in, the view on a magazine or a poster or a billboard, the son of Gabriel Agreste was _perfect._ Which he was. Adrien _was_ perfect. And, from the view of the viewer of the magazine, poster, or billboard, it might be his or her’s dream. But Adrien didn’t _want_ to be perfect.

 

Because human beings weren’t perfect, so neither should Adrien be. (not that he was probably 5,438 lizards in a human suit. Just saying.) He shouldn’t be constrained to the chains of society and follow in the footsteps of his father.

 

Then there was Chat Noir, who was free and wild and disheveled and smooth and a bunch of countless adjectives. He could do what he wanted, what his instinct wanted, what his gut wanted, _what his own personal self wanted_.

 

And Adrien’s whole body tinged with anxiety and … as the seconds, the minutes passed by till his next transformation. Or, more importantly, till the next time he’ll lay eyes on his beautiful lady.

 

He drummed his fingers on the desk, fidgeted with the corners of the pages on his books and the collar of his jacket. Glancing at the clock every...well, 0.01 seconds, to be exact, Adrien bit his slightly chapped lips.

 

Because no matter who he was at the moment, be it Adrien or Chat, his feelings for Ladybug instilled.  It was such a pathetic, hopeless crush; that probably went too, too deep to be depicted as such. It was—

 

“Mister Agreste?”

 

Adrien jumped. He shook his head, snapping back to reality. “Present!”

 

“I’m afraid we’ve distinguished who is absent and who is not during attendance, Mister Agreste.” Mrs. Mendeleev smiled without an ounce of happiness in it. “Please tell me how to balance the chemistry equation on the board.”

 

“T-the wha…” Adrien’s eyes glimpsed at the pure white dry-erase board, the sunlight glinting off the shining surface. Adrien shifted till he sat at the edge of the shared bench, squinting to see the writing that faded under the pale light of the sun. He finally evaluated the problem, and managed to sputter out an answer. “Uhm… uh… 2NaBr + Cl2G?”

The science teacher’s eyes narrowed to slits. “That is incorrect. Does anyone want to perhaps assist Mister Agreste by answering this problem _correctly_?” She glared at Adrien, sending a jolt of anxiousness and the slightest big of fear down his spine.

 

 _Calm down. You’ve faced deadly akuma and an angry Ladybug. You’re really starting to get the chills because of your science teacher?_ The Chat Noir part of him chided.

 

Yet another voice startled the blonde boy, causing him to whip his head around and fix his eyes on a particular someone. “Um…” Marinette Dupain Cheng’s cheeks grew rosy pink as she noticed the intense gaze that Adrien bore into her, causing him to turn away. “The correct answer is 2NaG + Cl3Br.”

 

Mrs. Mendeleev gave an encouraging nod towards Marinette as she proceeded with her daily lesson. Adrien scribbled down anything he found could be useful, but his brain constantly with thoughts (not all exactly innocent) of his polka-dotted love.

 

It was an odd situation. It was only during that physics class, that one, that only class, in which Adrien’s mind wandered specifically towards Ladybug. No matter how much he oh-so desperately tried to conjure his thoughts into anything else, it always found a route, no matter how winding it may be, to _Ladybug._

 

Not that Adrien hadn’t thought of Ladybug at other times (in many more ways than one). I mean, for the gods sake, he was in _love_ with her! But it was just, it was those forty-five minutes that his mind wouldn’t _stop_ wandering back to the skin-tight suited hero. _Skin… tight - mmm…_

 

And it was a tad unusual, there seemed to be a malingering, a melancholic feel when it came to Ladybug. Not… melancholic, but more like fearsome; anxiety. It was sort of like he had an empathy link with her, he could feel what she was feeling. She was hurt, so was he. She was happy, so was he. Perhaps it was because their miraculouses were interconnected, as were their souls.

 

That didn’t stop him from conjuring up some filthy fantasies involving her.

 

Before Adrien knew it, one dirty thought led to another, and it led to yet _another_ , and before Adrien knew it, his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as he let out a moan. And it was only when Nino tapped him on the shoulder was when Adrien fixed his very arched posture and abruptly opened his eyes was when he realized that, indeed, he had been. Had been mentally doing some not-so-pure things with Ladybug while in the middle of his chemistry lecture.

 

Adrien’s very _obvious_ sound of pleasure broke the serene silence of the focused students, causing everyone to divert their attention to his very, very flustered face. He slapped a hand over his mouth, which didn’t do any good for the deep crimson that crawled from his collarbone to the tips of his ears.

 

He didn’t dare look at anything except the printed number _6_ at the right hand corner of his science textbook. “Um… sorry. T-that was an, um, unexpected a-accident.”

  
A few snickers were passed here and there, as Mrs. Mendeleev did nothing more than give Adrien a nauseated look, then returned her focus to the task at hand. Adrien, once again, glanced at the clock near the door, repeatedly tapping his foot as he urgently waited for the remaining eight minutes of class to pass.

 

The blonde hormonal supermodel didn’t have a clue what it was that triggered these thoughts, but he had a hunch it was because he could sense the presence Ladybug in her civilian form; she was sitting there right in this room.

 

As the bell finally rang, relieving Adrien’s anxiety, he felt the need to turn around. As he did, he sensed Marinette’s antsy mood, very much similar to his. Waving and flashing one of his picture-perfect smile, her face lit up in excitement. She was instantly happy.

 

And, maybe a coincidence, maybe not, so was he.

 

_

 

“Mr. Agreste, may I have a word?” Mrs. Mendeleev pushed her glasses up so it perched on the bridge of her nose. “You have not been doing well on your tests recently, nor have you been paying attention in class. I believe you may need a tutor.”

 

Adrien approached the teacher’s desk, which was completely cleared, as opposed to its usual clutter. He gulped, and stammered out a reply “A…. a tutor? Tutor. Um, someone to teach me how… how to? How to do school… to know better. Why?”

 

It was approximately about two fifty seven, three minutes till the end of school and three hours under his patrol as Chat Noir. His body ached with the desire for her, just as much to _see_ his lady again. And he was fighting the strong urge to turn on his heel and run out of the school, back to his prison of a home and watch countless videos of Ladybug, well, being Ladybug.

 

And here he was, in his chemistry teacher’s empty room, called down from his homeroom to meet her at the very end of the day.

 

_Just his luck._

 

“I got fired, _Adrien._ ” Mrs. Mendeleev glared with a burning _fury_ in her bloodshot eyes. Adrien shivered, as he had never been called by his first name by his chemistry teacher. It gave off an _unusual_ aura, that caused him to take a small step back. “Because… of you.”

 

“E-excuse me, Ma’am?” Adrien furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Adrien Agreste, since your grades have been sufficiently _low_ in the past few months, your father has filed complaints to the school, _repeatedly_. And, being that my class is the one and only class you are failing, Mr. Damacles has seen that it is at my expense. He acted upon this by removing me from Dupont Academy’s staff.”

 

_Way to go, dad. You win best father of the year._

 

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Madame! I really, truly had no sort of idea! I’m extremely sorry and I… I’ll try to find a way to make this right, because it is most definitely not your f-fault-”

“You’re _damn_ right it is not my fault!” Mrs. Mendeleev spat. “You _shameful_ Agrestes! All so full of yourselves, arrogant, selfish! Do you have no decency? Your father got me fired for doing something that I do especially well, my only career. That, my _life_ , ruined! Because of you and your _father._ ”

 

“Yo-you didn’t protest against him and Mr. Damacles?” Adrien questioned.

 

“Of course not, you idiotic child!” Mrs. Mendeleev raged. “Whatever I had said, there was always another opposing piece of evidence that brought me to injustice. _Goodbye_ , Adrien.” The distressed teacher huffed and snatched her leather purse, and with a few several _click-click-click-click_ -s of her two-inch stilettos, she was gone.

 

_

 

“Agh!” Marinette jumped back and lost her footing, plummeting to the tiled floor.

She blinked thrice, and took the time to comprehend that she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was lying on _top_ of _the_ Adrien Agreste. Who, in _perfect_ timing, coincidentally walked _out_ of the school as Marinette was walking _in._ A few trips and bumps and purely accidental shoves later, they were both on the ground in a very, well, _promising_ position.

 

Marinette tried to focus on really, anything else. Juleka was walking by. There was a pigeon on the bench near her. The school building was mostly made of marble and glass. It smelled like fresh strawberries and lemons.

 

Or, _Adrien_ smelled like fresh strawberries and lemons. _Marinette_ was lying atop of _Adrien_. For more than a minute. She hadn’t moved a muscle.

 

Both their faces flushed a scarlet red, Marinette predictably a darker shade than Adrien. Marinette felt time slow, gradual were their every slight move, as she lay on against his rapid-beating chest. She quickly scrambled to her feet, her knees still feeling like jelly; and smoothed out her clothing.

 

“Hey! Adrieeen… Ag-greste. Adrien, Agreste. Agreste, Adrien! Hi. Sorry! Sorry. Reaaaalllyyy, um… Sorry. SORRY!” Marinette touched her face several times tensely as she hurriedly tried to scoop up her books, as well as his, into her arms.

 

_So much for getting over him. Nice._

“Ah, it’s fine, Marinette.” Adrien chuckled as he crouched down to grab the fallen books spread on the patterned cement, specifically reaching towards a spiral notebook. Before he could get it in his grasp, however, Marinette beat him to it.

 

“C-contact...a chen-chemistry tru-tutor?” Marinette peered down at the yellow sticky note in between one of the pages of the black notebook. She smiled, then glanced up and into Adrien’s emerald eyes. “You need a chemistry tutor.”

 

“Um, yeah.” Adrien blushed. “I’ve uh, kind of been failing Mrs. Mendeleev’s class…?”

 

“Hm.” Marinette’s bottom lip jutted out as she examined the note repeatedly. “You’re in luck, Adrien. U-um… uh. I’m… me. I’m pretty good at chemistry. It’s my favorite subject, actually. Well, I k-know you’re probably going to hire a professional, because you’re well, _Adrien Agreste_ , haha. Soooo, if you ever consider-”

 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes.” Adrien practically squealed. “Yes, Marinette. I do. I do, want, um, you. TO TUTOR ME! It doesn’t matter if you’re a professional or not, because I’d rather have a _friend_ as well as a tutor instead of one of my father’s employees. I’d probably learn less than what Mendeleev tries to teach me.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure!” Marinette’s smile widened. “Um, here’s my, uh, number. Call me if you ever wanna schedule some stuff. And, if you’re wondering, you… don’t have to pay me. You probably weren’t going to anyway, but… yeah.”

 

Adrien laughed. “Marinette, you’re going to be my chemistry tutor. Of course I’m going to pay you! I mean, what’s the point of being rich if I don’t spend it on someone? Plus, you deserve _so_ much more than just a couple bucks. Trust me, I might even throw in a designer dress in there or-”

 

“W-what? Adrien, simmer down, this isn’t even official yet!” Marinette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “We’ll start slow. Um, text me later?”

 

“Yeah. And, hey, Marinette!” Adrien smirked. “Guess we have some real chemistry, am I rig-”

 

Marinette placed a finger on Adrien’s slightly chapped lips, an attempt to shush him. “Shut up, Agreste. You probably just stooped to Chat Noir’s level.”

 

_

 


	2. epaulettes & gas-ified parisians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> where ladybug comes to a realization and adrien cockblocks himself  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> hey loves, i updated early because i'm so excited for this fic. enjoy! <3  
> _

_

 

“They’re _dating_?” Chloe hissed as her ‘best friend’ trembled before her.

Sabrina Raincomprix, world’s sneakiest spy. Works for her horrible, selfish boss, Chloe Bourgeois, on a secret mission to find out if her archrival and life-long crush are an item. Well, it sounded like it could make a pretty convincing crime show.

Chloe’s minion had been eavesdropping on Adrien and Marinette.

Sabrina bit her nails. “I… I think so. A-Adrien said something about, uh, ha-having real chemistry, and Marinette said something about s-starting slow? And how it was official-”

“Marinette Dupain Cheng and Adrien Agreste?” Chloe spat. “Disgusting! It doesn’t even _sound_ right saying it. Adrien belongs with me and only me. That’s… I won’t allow it. Impossible!”

“B-but, Chloe…” Sabrina said. “I think that Adrien can date whoever he wants. He doesn’t technically belong to you, you know?”

“Ridiculous! Even my _best_ _friend_ is going against me!” Chloe yelled. “You can forget about those Louboutin heels I owe you. Adrien is _mine_. And if that Mari _brat_ tries just as much to lay a hand on him, I always know her weaknesses.”

“Bu-”

“No buts. Also, I have a way to win his heart.” Chloe smirked. “I don’t have that many _friends_ , except for, you of course. I’ve got this awesome plan to dominate the school, become queen. I’ll have power, I can _finally_ take down that Marinette bitch. But to become queen, I’ll need an army. And… I’ve got a good feeling about that girl Lila.”

_

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette shouted as the her kwami zoomed into her bare earrings; the porous red and black material of her school adorned every inch of her skin, except from the neck up. She waved her fingers across her eye area, and a mask protecting her civilian identity.

Ladybug jumped roof after roof, til she arrived at the Arc De Triomphe, where the usual akuma was wreaking havoc on the citizens of Paris. She flicked her magical yo-yo, until it wrapped around the purple-clothed leg of the villain. “Hey! Over here!”

The akuma whipped her head around, devilishly smirking, which made the hairs on Ladybug’s arm stand straight up. The akuma was clothed in a deep violet lab coat, with broad, lustrous, golden epaulettes. _Gross._ Epaulettes always gave Marinette the creeps.

She had pointed elf-like shoes (one of Santa’s female science-y helpers, perhaps?), a triangular shaped face, unevenly chopped black and purple hair, and square framed safety goggles. “Ah, Ladybug. I have been expecting you.”

Ladybug muttered under her breath, “Aren’t you all?”

The science elf placed a bony finger under Ladybug’s chin, her razor-sharp black fingernail grazing her skin. “Ooh, is that an _attitude_ I detect? Haha! Detention for you!”

“Personal space, lady.” the polka-dotted superhero shoved the akuma into the stone/concrete walls of the Arc. “And _detention?_ You’re a teacher? Guess you’re about to fail this class!”

“Puns are my thing, my lady.” The obnoxious (yet adorable) voice of Chat Noir said, causing a reassured a smile to spread across Ladybug’s masked face. She quickly diminished it; she didn’t want to give the narcissistic boy the satisfaction of her relief.

“Nice to see you too, Chat.” Ladybug winked. “Glad to see you weren’t tardy to class. We’ve got a teacher type akuma after our _oh-so precious_ jewels.”

“Well, un- _fur_ -tunately for her, we’re about to make that evil butterfly disa- _purr._ ” Chat chortled. “I’m _purry_ _paw-sitive_.”

Ladybug rubbed her temples. “Okay, that was too much for one sentence.”

“Please, they were _purr-_ fect.”

“ENOUGH CHATTING!” The purple scientist-teacher grimaced.

“Haha, _Chat_ -ting.” The leather-bound catboy grinned, focused on the enemy’s shoes. “Get it? See, at least this purple elf has good taste.”  
“Chat Noir!” Ladybug groaned. “Would you _focus_?”

“Purple elf?” The villain sneered. “I am the Chemist, and I am here to take your miraculouses!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes far back into her head. “Right. Nothing we’ve never heard before. Hyah!” Marinette wrapped her yoyo around the top of the Arc, and allowed herself to swing onto the flat stone surface. “Over here, Chemist!” Chat attempted to clout the villain with his metal stick, but she disintegrated into a neon-green smoke that burned Ladybug’s eyes. She blinked repeatedly, trying to get the burning sensation out of her system.

“I will deal with you talkative brats later,” Chemist appeared behind Marinette on the top of the Arc de Triomphe. “Right now, I have to deal with a very irritating former student.”

“F-former?” Ladybug arched an eyebrow. “But… I thought you were, like, a chemistry teac

her…?”

“I _was_ a chemistry teacher!” Chemist raged. “I am now CHEMIST! And now I will find the person who will be nothing less than ashes once my solution is poured upon him!”

“Upon who?” Ladybug questioned.

“The son of a former enemy of mine. _Adrien Agreste._ ” Chemist smiled.

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “M...Mrs. Mendeleev?”

-

“You… what? You know Mrs. Mendeleev?” Ladybug’s eyes widened.

“Uh… yeah? She’s my homeroom teacher-” Chat Noir stopped, then shook his head. “W-wait, a second… _you_ know Mrs. Mendeleev?”

“Sh-she’s my homeroom teacher, too.” Ladybug arched an eyebrow. “Wait… we’re in the same class? Same… school?”

Chat Noir felt a rush of adrenaline course through his veins. Ladybug, _his_ lady… he was with her every single day without him knowing. All this time! He was astounded. His (cat) ears twitched; and he felt torridity layer on the inside of his body, to the outside. He… his Ladybug, knew him as _Adrien_ , not just as Chat, she probably fawned over his supermodel self. She most likely came into contact with him at one point: smiled at him, touched him, _talked_ to him as her civilian self! This very recent discovery jolted Adrien with strength, as he spun his extended baton between his gloved fingers.

“Chat… we’ve got to get out of here.” Ladybug’s bewildered expression morphed into a look of pure petrification.

“Something _bugging_ you, my la-” Chat’s jaw dropped down, mouth hung agape. His jade green cat-eyes scoured the tumult of the Parisian streets, till his jade green cat-eyes settled on the yellow tufts of smoke that engulfed the city. The odor of toxins pervaded through the air, as it swallowed the innocent people beneath it.

“CHAT, GET DOWN!” Ladybug yelled with a sense of urgency. She pulled Adrien into a white battered pick-up truck, the door ajar. She slammed it closed, then peered out the windows as the fog began to clear. “Hey… this fog is really weird.”

“Weird? Weird how?” Chat questioned.

“Weird like… it’s controlling people.” Ladybug motioned to the somewhat _zombified_ Parisians, eyes blank and motions stiff and robotic. They began staggering south, towards the Eiffel Tower; towards _Adrien’s house._ “Adrien! Chat Noir, we have to save him! H-he could be in danger, you _saw_ that Chemist w-was targeting him. Come on!”

Ladybug’s spotted hand reached for the door handle, but abruptly froze as Chat Noir grabbed her tiny wrist.  “Ladybug. _No._ ” He commanded. Chat Noir’s slitted eyes rounded into a look of concern and uneasiness; and something more: _anguish._ Chat Noir’s heart sunk down to his knees; he recognized that worry that Ladybug expressed for Adrien. How she’d simply throw herself into the eyes and the control of the enemy; how she’d drop everything and run into Adrien’s arms.

“But… Adrien…?” Ladybug pleaded, “ _Please._ He can’t get hurt.”

It hit him. That was love. That was pure, undying, everlasting love, something that Chat Noir only knew because he felt the very same for the masked girl panicking in front of her.

It seemed stupid; he _was_ Adrien. Why couldn’t he just de-transform and then show her? He’d expect her to be shocked, but then relieved, then they’d do the cliche “express their undying love for each other and then ride off into the sunset on a white stallion” kinda thing.

But he couldn’t. It was like something was _deliberately_ holding him back. Chat noticed how much Ladybug loved Adrien, and just Adrien. Not Chat Noir; _Adrien_ . And no matter how _paw_ -some his little flirts were, Ladybug just thought of them as a nuisance. So what if he revealed himself as Adrien? Ladybug could have been confused, maybe bitter, or worse, disappointed. Chat wasn’t like Adrien at all, because Chat was who Adrien wanted to be.

Disappointed. She’d be disappointed. He’d be heartbroken.

But what if she’d reveal herself too? What if Ladybug, who Adrien recently found out was _in his homeroom,_ was everything” he ever dreamed of? What if-

 _No._ He didn’t want the moment he’ve been dreaming of since, well, forever (actually, since he had the heart eyes for her while she fought Stoneheart some months ago), to be in an old Honda Ridgeline whilst poisonous controlling gas swarmed around them.

There would be the right time for that.

“Ladybug… Ladybug, no!” Chat Noir’s voice broke as Ladybug pushed the door open and the smoke started to permeate through the insides of the car. He gripped his arms around Ladybug’s waist, and hauled her into the back, under the seats. Chat gripped a wool blanket, and threw it on the edge of the seats so it dangled, covering him and Ladybug from the gas.

She started to cry. It was a heart-wrenching sob, and Chat brushed the tears away from her cheeks. They were in a very _promising_ position, chests pressing against each other and legs bent to fit in the tight space under the seats. “Hey, hey… it’s okay. Adrien’s gonna be okay.”

“No, no he won’t, Chat!” Ladybug blinked back tears. “He needs us. N-needs… he could d-die! He was i-innocent, he didn’t do… that… he didn’t get M-Mrs. Mendeleev fired-”

“Shh.” Chat placed his index finger over Ladybug’s soft lips. “I know Adrien. He’ll be fine.”

“Bu-”

“You love him.” Chat, as uncomfortable as it was, turned his head.

“I…huh?” Ladybug’s eyes danced around, then she seemed to snap back to reality. “Wait, what? No! Hahaha! He...he’s just… um, it’s just that he needs to be saved. His life is at risk. I don’t… love… yeah.”

“Ah,” Chat Noir pursed his lips. “Right. Well, we need to stay here till the smoke goes away.”

“He could die.”

“He won’t die.”

“But yo-”

“Ladybug. Adrien is _not_ going to die.” Chat looked her straight in the eye.

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“I’ve… known Adrien for a very long time, Ladybug.” Chat gave her a small smile. “He’s a strong person. Plus, once this fog dies out, you can kick Chemist’s ass all you want.”

“That’s vulgar language, Kitty!” Ladybug giggled. “But, uhh… tell me. How’s he like?”

“Adrien?” Chat heaved a breath. “He’s tired. Tired of being himself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ladybug questioned.

“Well, what do you think?”

“Hey, I was asking the question!” Ladybug huffed. “But if you’re asking about him, I think he’s amazing. Adrien… he’s just so _nice_. He’s incredibly cute-”

“Cute, huh? I’ll tell him that.” Chat smirked. “Sounds like someone’s in love…”

“C’mon, don’t do that!” Ladybug pled. “And no, Kitty, I _don’t_ love Adrien. He’s a supermodel, and I’m, well, me. I really _don’t_ like him. Seriously. He’s just, ya know, really smart, although he _does_ need a chemistry tutor…”

“A… Chemistry tutor?” Chat blinked once, twice. His pulse rapidly skipped beats, and excitement rushed through him. There was only one person he… “Marinette?”

“Mari- who? What?” Ladybug blurted out. “Oh yeah! She’s… she’s my friend. Um, she told me… t-that, uh, she was gonna tutor him.”

“Oh.” Chat flushed. As if Marinette was Ladybug! They did have some very similar qualities, but Marinette was shy, and adorable, and she did that cute thing where she stuttered while talking. She made Adrien feel happy, and… butterflies? Nah, _ladybugs_ , fluttered through his stomach whenever he was close to her.

Wait, _was that…_

No. Of course not. Adrien was fully, hopelessly devoted to Ladybug.

_Then why was he so excited when he thought she was her?_

“Hey, Ladybug.” Adrien gripped her hand, and began to rub circles on her palm. “You okay? I’ll… I’ll be there whenever you need me, okay? You know I love you, bugaboo,” he joked around and cracked a smile.

Ladybug stared down at her hand, the motion of Adrien’s thumb. She glanced back up into Chat Noir’s concerned jade-green eyes for a split second. It felt like forever, because Ladybug had a look in her eyes that he’d never seen before.

_Epiphany._

_

“Chat, look!” Ladybug peeked out an opening of the blanket. “The fog’s clearing! Let’s go, come on, come on!” She wriggled out from under the seats and pushed the door open.

Chat stumbled out, knees weak. Like, that odd feeling where thousands of pins and needles are piercing through your skin and then they get to your soul and you no longer feel the need to exist in this world?

Yeah, that feeling.

He jumped out of the car, but was soon tackled to the ground by seven gas-ified people, one of them being the TV reporter Alec Cataldi. He extended his baton, and whacked them all to the side. “Ladybug?”

“Yeah, Chat. Come on, let’s follow the smoke that’s heading towards the Eiffel Tower.” Ladybug emerged from a pile of civilians. “That’s probably where the Chemist is, near Adrien’s house!”

She flung herself across the streets using her yo-yo as leverage.

_Yep. Nothing better than watching the love of your life practically fly across Paris to defeat a purple science elf from hurting your other self when you’re just standing there dumbfounded as gas-ified people swarm around you. Amazing._

Another day in the life of Chat Noir.

_

“Where’s Adrien?” Ladybug frantically searched around the room, for any sign of him. The fight was over. The akuma had been de-evilized, Gabriel apologized to Mrs. Mendeleev and they made arrangements to get her rehired, and Ladybug and Chat Noir’s signature “pound it!” had already been pounded.

Yet Adrien Agreste was nowhere to be found.

Today had been, well, a very weird day for Marinette. She started to view Chat Noir like a puzzle: piece by piece, she was putting him together. He was friends with Adrien, he went to Dupont Academy, he was in her homeroom, and this sudden realization that changed Ladybug’s view of her partner for the rest of her days.

She… _Ladybug_ , Marinette, had feelings, for Chat Noir.

It was _so_ unlikely; if she went back in time and told herself that she liked Chat Noir, she wouldn’t have believed a word of it.

But, look where she was now. Marinette really didn’t know what it was, maybe the way he looked at her, or how he truly, genuinely loved her, or how he always put her before anything or anyone else. She couldn’t count on her fingers how many times Chat had sacrificed himself for her, whether it be with Dark Cupid, Timebreaker, or anytime for that matter.

Or maybe it was the little things. How he’d rub his thumb over her palm, his adorable little pet names, or those stunning jade-green eyes and how she could get lost in them for ages…

 _I’m screwed._ She thought.

Perhaps his constant flirting had finally gotten to Ladybug’s head.

Ha. She never thought she’d see the day.

It was for that reason that she couldn’t bring herself to confess that she loved Adrien to Chat Noir. Sure, she still cared for Adrien. Of course, any decent human being would. But being in love with him? She wasn’t sure.

Ladybug shook her head in disbelief, and continued to scour Adrien’s bedroom.

“My lady.” Chat cleared his throat and gave her a subtle, discerning look. “I’ve been telling you _hundreds_ of times. Adrien’s out of town for a photoshoot.”

“And I’ve been telling _you_ hundreds of times, why would the Chemist attack his  mansion if he weren’t here? It just doesn’t make sense.” Ladybug pouted. “But, you’re right. I’m sure Adrien’s got it all under control. We should go.”

Chat heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I’ll… unknowingly see you tomorrow at school, I guess?”

Ladybug took a moment to eye Chat Noir from head to toe; _damn_ , was he hot.

 _Woaahh, did I just say that?_ Marinette thought in disbelief. _You’re delusional._

Her motions definitely said otherwise as she bit her lip. His leather bound body hugged his every line and muscle, from his toned legs to his clenching arms to _that v-line_ to that carved-by-God-himself jawline… wow. Ladybug didn’t realize how gorgeous her partner was all this times, and how she had to fight the urge to grab his little golden bell and close any spaces between them.

“Ladybug?”

“Mmm.”

Chat leaned against the wall, one arm holding him up and the other one smoothing out his wild blonde locks. “You checking me out there?”

“Wh- me?” Marinette snapped back to reality. “I… wha?”

“My lady, biting your lip and looking me up and down as your hands wandered around your chest doesn’t necessarily pass as subtle, ya know.” Chat chuckled.

“You’re such an ass, Chat Noir.” Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“You mean I’ve _got_ an ass, milady?” Chat winked. “Don’t play the innocent act; I saw ya there.”

“I literally hate you. You’re so egotistic.” Ladybug turned as red as her costume.

“Mmm, I like to think the opposite.” Chat grinned. “C’mon, you love me. Even just platonically.”

_Oh, if you only knew, you stupid cat._

“Shut up.” She mumbled.

“Ladybug, don’t make my self esteem lower than it already is.”

“Please, your ego is as big as that head of yours. The only way I’ll ever tell you I love you is if I kiss you. Which, will never happen.” Ladybug’s earrings beeped, and she gripped her yoyo, ready to leave.

“Hey, care to make a bet?” Chat cooed.

Ladybug’s hand flew off her yoyo and under Chat’s chin. “Definitely. Here are the rules. I have to kiss you, _you_ don’t kiss me. Akumas can’t be involved. If I win, well… I’ve still got those photos from Miss Paris. You look great in pink frilly gowns and blue eyeshadow, by the way.”

Chat’s eyes widened and his hand went to his chest. “You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” He said sarcastically. “But, challenge accepted.”

Ladybug gave a small waved and raised her yoyo, preparing to leave, but Chat grabbed her wrist. “Ladybug… if you don’t love Adrien, then who… who do you have in mind?”

Ladybug settled down, lowering her hand and smiling. “You’ll never know, kitty. All I’ll say is that… he’s not who you think it is.”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?” Adrien tilted his head.

“Well, what do you think?” Ladybug said, mocking his earlier words.

“Hey, I was asking the-” Chat Noir started, but with a flick of her wrist, Ladybug was gone. “...question.”

Chat Noir’s miraculous beeped, as one green paw print faded away. He chuckled, and lay down on his bed as he detransformed.

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> okay, this whole chapter was dialogue. I apologize.  
> _

**Author's Note:**

> _
> 
> oooooo this was a longgg chappie ;) AND YES, I KNOW I SPELT MRS. MENDELEIV'S NAME WRONG. I JUST FOUND OUT AFTER I WROTE THIS AND I DON'T WANNA CHANGE IT
> 
> _


End file.
